Question: $\dfrac{2}{10} - \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{2 \times 6}{10 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{12}{60}} - {\dfrac{10}{60}} $ $ = \dfrac{{12} - {10}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{60}$